Vesemir
}} |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Profession = Witcher |Affiliations = School of the Wolf |Abilities = Swordsmanship Alchemy Signs Superhuman abilities |Partner = Mignole |Voice = William Roberts (English) Miłogost Reczek (Polish) |Lookalike = Jerzy Nowak |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} }} Vesemir was the oldest and most experienced witcher at Kaer Morhen in the 13th century and acted as a father figure to Geralt and the other witchers. Like many of the other witchers, he spent each winter in the fortress and set out on the path when spring arrived. He was one of the few members of the School of the Wolf to survive the assault on Kaer Morhen. By 1260s, he was the sole old witcher remaining; however, as he was only a fencing instructor, he didn't possess the knowledge necessary to create new mutagens in order to mutate more disciples into witchers. Biography Considered among the oldest witchers remaining, Vesemir was born early enough to witness the construction of Kaer Morhen in the 11th century. His mentor and tutor was Barmin. In the second half of the 12th century Kaer Morhen was attacked by an enraged mob led by group of mages and priests. Vesemir survived, either not present in the keep during the pogrom or mistaken dead by the mob as he lied unconscious among the corpses of his fellows. Note that in , Triss Merigold states that only witchers who were outside the keep during the pogrom survived. Information presented in may be thus either clearly wrong, or the game's writers decided that Triss was mistaken. While the pogrom was condemned, the school never regained its full functionality. After the massacre, the School was run by Grandmaster Rennes, with Vesemir as second in command: a fencing instructor and precept for the witcher trainees, replacing Varin. At some point, he met Visenna outside Kaer Morhen, a sorceress who decided to give her child, a young boy named Geralt, to train as a witcher. Vesemir became a father figure to Geralt, but treated all young witchers with harsh affection. Apart from participating in the school's life, Vesemir also took some witcher contracts. One of his famous deeds involved disenchanting the curse afflicting the "Swan of Poviss". For some time, School of the Wolf was funded by monarchs of Kaedwen alongside School of the Cat. Vesemir had to reluctantly cooperate with Guxart, fencing master of the Cats. Originally not liking each other, the two grew to understand one another. The cooperation between the schools unfortunately had to cease, as the Cat Grandmaster Treyse and a group of students secretly conspired with King Radowit II and mage Astrogarus against the Wolves. A week before the planned tournament between the schools Vesemir and Guxart were put under arrest by King's men, thus spared from the massacre that occured. During the tournament, King Radowit betrayed both Cats and Wolves ordering his soldiers to shot them all, resolving both his budget problems and imagined threats to his power in a simple but effective way. Both masters – or, technically, acting grandmasters since Treyse's and Rennes's deaths – were released some time later and allowed to rebuild the schools, on condition that the royal money would be never given them again and that the schools must operate alone. The schools declined slowly, and the deaths of mage assistants and veteran witchers put a definite end to the Wolf School by 1230s, as children were no longer trained here after then. During winter of , while fulfilling a contract in Oxenfurt, Vesemir briefly dated young lady Mignole. After noticing each other from afar, Vesemir received a secret letter from the woman inviting him. The two had a tryst, which was unfortunately interrupted by Mignole's father who'd learned of the affair. Vesemir fled, leaving his gambeson behind in the process, and had an arrest warrant for him put by the father. Decades later, Geralt brought his Child Surprise, Cirilla, princess of Cintra, to be trained as a Witcher. Vesemir taught her about the different monsters and herbs, leaving the physical training to Geralt, Eskel, Lambert, and Coën. However, the Witchers soon found out that Ciri was a Source, as she entered into a trance when she accidentally drank White Gull. The third time, Ciri foretold the deaths of Geralt and Coën. The Witchers then decided to summon an old friend, the sorceress Triss Merigold, to help Ciri, under that pretext that Vesemir's bones ached. Triss imposed some conditions to the Witchers as she made them see the errors in their ways of treating Ciri, and Vesemir accepted the conditions despite the initial protests of some of the Witchers. In the game, Vesemir is one of the first people Geralt speaks to upon arrival at Kaer Morhen, and he is the one to guide the amnesiac through his first few uncertain steps around the keep. He also tells the witcher about skinning monsters, an extremely useful skill throughout the rest of the game. Of no less importance is the fact that he introduces the character of Berengar to the plot while filling our hero in on his forgotten past. Vesemir features prominently in the prologue and can usually be found wandering around the main hall on the ground floor of Kaer Morhen, or in the basement in the laboratory. Associated quests * A Potion for Triss * Defending Kaer Morhen, he is coordinating the defense of the fortress. Journal entry :Vesemir is the oldest and most experienced witcher, possibly older than Kaer Morhen itself. He spends each winter in the fortress and sets off on the road when spring comes, just like all the other witchers. Despite his age, Vesemir is robust and lively. Many youngsters could envy him his health. An excellent fencer, he was the one who taught me swordsmanship. :He has raised many witchers, including me. His disciples treat him like a father. Leo was probably the old witcher's last protégé — the boy's death shocked him. :He was one of a few to survive the assault on Kaer Morhen. He is well aware of the magnitude of the hatred some people feel for witchers. In he is found just inside the walls of Kaer Morhen; more specifically, in the main courtyard. He can be found later near the ford closest to the camp. Associated quest * The She-Wolf Journal entry :Vesemir is the eldest and most experienced witcher; in fact, he may be older than Kaer Morhen itself. He spends each winter at the fortress and, like the others, sets off on his Path when spring comes. Vesemir is robust and lively despite his age, and many youngsters could envy him his health. An excellent fencer, he taught me all I know about sword fighting. :As one of the few who survived the assault on Kaer Morhen, he is well aware of the intense hatred some harbor for witchers. Vesemir returned in The Witcher 3 ''as a key character and was voiced by William Roberts once again. The game began with Geralt and his old mentor on the trail of Yennefer, the former having woken from a dream of Kaer Morhen. Whether or not they discussed the dream, Vesemir then requested to see Yennefer's letter, remarking that it smelt of lilacs and gooseberries, Yennefer's preferred perfume. Afterwards, they proceeded onto White Orchard to ask the townsfolk whether they've seen the sorceress in black. Both he and Geralt killed a Griffin in order to earn info regarding Yennefer's location. On their way back to the inn, they were greeted by Yennefer in person. There, Vesemir separated from Geralt, wanting to return to Kaer Morhen to hide its path from the Northern realms and the Empire of Nilfgaard as they waged war on one another. Vesemir disappeared for the majority of the game until Geralt returned to Kaer Morhen with Yennefer, then Ciri, where a group of resistance fighters were formed to fend off the Wild Hunt. During the battle, the King of the Wild Hunt detonated a magical explosion that froze all opposition, where only Vesemir and Ciri were unscathed. Vesemir tried to retreat with Ciri in tow but was immediately confronted by Eredin and Imlerith, the king and the second in command of the Wild Hunt respectively. Vesemir fended them off until Imlerith disarmed him, Ciri was then ready to surrender herself to the Hunt in order to spare everyone involved. In a last-ditch effort, but Vesemir stabbed Imlerith in the abdomen with a hidden dagger, causing the Aen Elle general to snap his neck, killing him. Distraught at this, Ciri unleashed her power in a massive soundwave of energy that forced the Hunt to retreat. After the battle, Vesemir was then given a funeral and honored as a hero against the Wild Hunt, Ciri took his Wolf medallion as a memento. * In the , Geralt came across a former lover of Vesemir's. If she is encountered after The Battle of Kaer Morhen, Geralt informs her of Vesemir's death. However, if she is encountered beforehand, there is an extra dialogue option for Geralt to ask Vesemir about her. Official description : ''Vesemir plays a key role in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. He is the oldest living witcher, the only one to survive the pogrom which decimated the Wolf School witchers a long time ago. No one knows exactly how old Vesemir is, but it is possible that he is older than the very stones of Kaer Morhen, the keep where witchers of the Wolf School were trained, among which he once served as a fencing instructor. His gray hair frames the creased, craggy face of an old man, leaving no doubt that he is a veteran witcher, one whose skill could still give a younger man a run for his money.Characterprofile on the game's homepage Journal entry : Vesemir was the oldest living member of the Wolf School and most likely the oldest witcher of any school on the Continent. : About as long in years as the ruins of Kaer Morhen themselves and eternally complaining about his creaky bones, this master of the witcher trade gave no thought to a well-deserved retirement. Gray, but still spry, he continued to ply the monster hunting trade into his golden years – effectively, too, as he'd seen more beasts than all his students put together. : A harsh and demanding instructor in Geralt's youth, over the years he had become something of an adoptive father and mentor to the other witchers, always ready to help with sage advice and steady hands. : In the spring of 1272, when our story begins, Vesemir had joined Geralt on his search for Yennefer, trekking with him through war-ravaged Temeria. : Vesemir always said no witcher had ever died in his own bed, so death in combat surely awaited him as well. Death's waiting ended on the mournful day when the Wild Hunt descended on Kaer Morhen in pursuit of Ciri. Vesemir gave his all to protect his former ward, whom he had always treated like an adopted granddaughter, and died a hero's death at the hands of Imlerith, the Hunt's cruel general. Associated quests * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * Kaer Morhen * The Beast of White Orchard * Berengar's Blade * The Incident at White Orchard * Lilac and Gooseberries * Ugly Baby Notes * He appears in The Hexer TV series, but instead of a witcher he's depicted as a druid. He appears in 4 episodes: "Dzieciństwo", "Nauka", "Świątynia Melitele", and "Falwick". * In the , it's revealed he had a fling with a young Mignole in the winter of 1234. * Despite The Price of Neutrality premium module being set in 1232, Vesemir model is the same as the one in 1270... Which is quite worrying, considering the note above. Videos File:The Witcher Vesemir - Who is Vesemir? - The Oldest Witcher Gallery Vesemir z komiksu.jpg|Slightly younger Vesemir in the graphic novel Vesemir z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie People Vesemir.png|Journal image in The Witcher People Vesemir full.png|Vesemir full render as in The Witcher Vesemir nowy model.jpg|Close-up Tw3 e3 2014 screenshot - Witcher Vesemir fighting monsters.jpg|Vesemir fighting monsters in TW3 Tw3 vesemir new render.png|Vesemir character profile image for TW3 VesemirWitcher3.png|The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Concept art Tw3 vesemir cut out.jpg|Vesemir character profile cut out Tw3 cardart neutral vesemir.png|Vesemir's gwent card art Tw3 cardart neutral vesemir alt.png|Vesemir's alternative gwent card art Gwent cardart neutral vesemir.jpg|Gwent card Footnotes References External links * ar:فيسيمير cs:Vesemir de:Vesemir es:Vesemir fr:Vesemir hu:Vesemir it:Vesemir lt:Vesemiras nl:Vesemir pl:Vesemir pt-br:Vesemir ru:Весемир sr:Весемир tr:Vesemir uk:Весемір vi:Vesemir zh:維瑟米爾 Category:Witchers Category:Characters in the comics Category:The Hexer characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Something Ends, Something Begins characters Category:Season of Storms characters Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Price of Neutrality characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters